Miki Nagasawa
Miki Nagasawa (長沢 美樹 Nagasawa Miki) es una seiyū nacida el 11 de julio de 1970 en Hokkaidō y que creció en Fukushima. Inicialmente afiliada con Haikyo, ahora ella trabaja con Atomic Monkey. Ella interpreta a Helen en el anime. Carrera *After War Gundam X (TV) as Pala Sys *Agent Aika (OAV) as Golden Delmo Saniya *Akahori Gedō Hour Rabuge (TV) as Miki Nagasawa (ep 8) *Angel Links (TV) as Jesia *Angelique: Seichi Yori Ai o Komete (OAV) as Rachel Hart *Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoir (OAV) as Rachel Hart *Anime Tenchō (OAV) as Lamica Hoshii *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) as Jane *Blue Submarine No.6 (OAV) as Mutio *Boys Be... (TV) as Yumi Kazama (11 episodes) *Brave Command Dagwon (TV) as Gunkid; Maria *Candidate for Goddess (OAV) as Kizna Towryk *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (TV) as Okazawa Manabu *Case Closed (TV) as Shimogasa Minaho (ep 184); Yoko Okino (eps 249-250) *Claymore es Helen *(La) Corda D'Oro - primo passo (TV) as Kahoko's Sister *Cowboy Bebop (TV) as Judy *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie as Judy *Cyber Team in Akihabara: The Movie as Kamome Sengakuji *Cyberteam in Akihabara (TV) as Kamome Sengakuji *Daa! Daa! Daa! (TV) as Guava *Death Note (TV) as Wedy *Detective Conan Magic File 2011 - Niigata - Tokyo Omiyage Capriccio (OAV) as Yōko Okino *Detective Conan: Conan Edogawa & Heiji Hattori versus Kid the Phantom Thief (OAV) as Yoko Okino *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) as Maya Ibuki *EX-Driver (OAV) as Lisa Sakakino *EX-Driver the Movie as Lisa Sakakino *Fruits Basket (TV) as Kyo's Mother *Gaiking: Legend of Daikū-maryū (TV 2/2005) as Rebecca Katorin *Gate Keepers (TV) as Keiko Ochiai *Gegege no Kitarō (TV 4/1996) *Geobreeders (OAV) as Narusawa Ayumi *Geobreeders 2 (OAV) as Ayumi Narusawa *Great Teacher Onizuka (TV) as Hitomi Kizaki (eps 21-22) *Gundam Neo Experience 0087 - Green Divers (movie) as Asagi Briggs *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Masato Sakai *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Nao *Key the Metal Idol (OAV) as Sakura Kuriyagawa *Kikou Sen'nyo Rouran (TV) as Shou Asami *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo (TV) as Hanamura (eps 64-67) *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (TV) as Cynthia Holbein *Kodocha (OAV) as Shin'ichi Gomi *Kodocha (TV) as Kouji (ep 21); secretary (ep 27) *Koi suru Tenshi Angelique - Kagayaki no Ashita (TV) as Rachel *Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Lyla *Love Hina (TV) as Tsuruko Aoyama (eps 12, 25) *Lucky Star (TV) as Ramika (ep 10) *Macross 7 (TV) as Jessica *Mao-chan (TV) as Kagome Mishima *Marriage (OAV) as Miho *Martian Successor Nadesico (TV) as Izumi Maki *Mezzo (TV) as Sakura Sakurada *Miyuki-chan In Wonderland (OAV) *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (TV) as Lalaparly Madorna *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 (OAV) as Monique Cadillac *Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War (movies) as Monique Cadillac *Momoiro Sisters (TV) as Rika Kouno *Monster Rancher (TV) as Poison *My-HiME (TV) as Saeko Kuga (ep 9) *Naruto (TV) as Toki (eps 166-167) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV) as Maya Ibuki *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (movie) as Maya Ibuki *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (movie) as Maya Ibuki *One Piece (TV) as Rasa (ep 98) *Phantom Quest Corp. (OAV) as store person (ep 3) *Pilot Candidate (TV) as Kizna Towryk *Pokémon (TV) as Atsumi (ep 85) *Princess Minerva (OAV) as Precision *Princess Nine (TV) as Ryou Hayakawa *Rave Master (TV) as Rosa *Real Drive (TV) as Secretary (ep 24) *Restol, The Special Rescue Squad (Korean TV) as Oming *Run=Dim (TV) as Yu Mirai *Ryoko's Case File (TV) as Kikuno Mizoroki (eps 1-2) *Saint Beast (TV) as Natsuki of the White Sands *Seraphim Call (TV) as Shion Murasame *Shigofumi - Letters from the Departed (TV) as Company Employee (ep 7) *(The) Snow Queen (TV) as Amore *Sōkō Kihei VOTOMS: Gen-ei Hen (OAV) as Juno (eps 5-6) *Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Cream Panda *Soreike! Anpanman: Gomira no Hoshi (movie) as Creampanda *Soreike! Anpanman: Happy no Daibōken (movie) as Creampanda *Soreike! Anpanman: Horrorman to Hora♥Horako (movie) as Creampanda *Soreike! Anpanman: Inochi no Hoshi no Dolly (movie) as Creampanda *Soreike! Anpanman: Rubie no Negai (movie) as Creampanda *Soreike! Anpanman: Shabondama no Purun (movie) as Creampanda *Soreike! Anpanman: Yōsei Rinrin no Himitsu (movie) as Cream Panda *Soreike! Anpanman: Yumeneko no Kuni no Nyanii (movie) as Creampanda *Steam Detectives (TV) as Lang Lang *Street Fighter Alpha (movie) as Kei Chitose *Super Robot Taisen OG: The Inspector (TV) as Sleigh Presty *Super Robot Wars OG Divine Wars (TV) as Sly Presty *Trigun (TV) as Michelle (ep 10) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as Miyu *Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! (movie) as Dark Rouge *Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou (OAV) as Makki *Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou: Quiet Country Cafe (OAV) as Makki *Yuusha Shirei Dagwon - Suishou no Hitomi no Shounen (OAV) as Maria Tobe *Zegapain (TV) as Sarah Enlaces externos * * Nagasawa, Miki